Two Words
by Kiarene
Summary: Two words that changed the entire game plan: "L Lawliet". One-shot.


**Two Words**

 _Two words that changed the entire game plan: "L Lawliet"_.

* * *

 **-Light-**

'L Lawliet'. Two words that could change the entire game plan. Misa had done well in finding out his name.

Light smirked, unseen, as he accepted the bag of cookies Misa had baked for him. L remained handcuffed to him, but the long chain allowed him to sit at his laptop working, while Light and Misa 'dated' at the couch. As she passed him the cutely wrapped bag, she whispered L's full name, even spelling it out for him.

"Do you want me to do it, LIght? I can kill him for you." Misa cuddled up to him.

"No, I want the honor. And, it's still not safe. We are still under suspicion," Light replied distracted, his mind already spinning out elaborate plans. He patted her head absently like one might a pet. "Good job, Misa."

That night, Light went to bed, still chained to L, with a tiny smile on his lips. His utopia was almost here. Though he still had to figure out how to kill L without alerting Watari; no doubt L had a host of procedures to incriminate Light in the event L died.

 **-L-**

Crouched on the bed beside a sleeping Light, L typed quietly. Even though L had explained that he has insomnia, Light had still insisted he buy a silent keyboard if he absolutely must bring his work to bed. Since L refused to release Light from the handcuffs, he reluctantly agreed. Even though he much preferred the solid clicking of a regular keyboard.

L's attention was distracted when Light rolled over, now facing him. The rest of the room was dark, but the glow of the laptop screen was enough to illuminate his face. The sleeping teenager looked gorgeous even in sleep and by bluish light. Ordinary humans would look horrid. Momentarily, L was annoyed at the irony that a mass murderer could sleep peacefully and look angelic even after _murdering_ so many people, while he, who stood for justice, was an insomniac.

Light's lips quirked up in a tiny smile. Then he breathed out, "L Lawliet…"

L froze, eyes bugging out. Disbelievingly, he put his laptop down gently and stealthily, leaned closer to Light's face. When Light kept quiet, he risked a gentle tap to Light's cheek, hoping to, well, stir something. He wasn't disappointed. Light grabbed L's hand with a sigh, pressed it against his cheek, and whispered, "L Lawliet."

 **-Light-**

Light was having a great dream. He was holding his Death Note again, and the black book was emanating wonderfully righteous vibes. _Write in me. Cleanse the world._

He sighed and brought the buttery smooth leather cover of his Death Note up to his cheek with a grin. He really missed it.

 **-L-**

L left his hand where Light had clasped it. He remained frozen in position, leaning towards Light, as he thought frantically.

 _Light knows my name. He could have killed me at any time. How did he know my name? Wait, that doesn't matter for now. He already has my name; I'll worry about the security breach later._

 _More importantly, for how long had he known my name? Most importantly, why hadn't he killed me yet? But that doesn't make sense. The Kira murders are still ongoing, which means either Light is still somehow able to kill, or the Second Kira - that's Misa - is doing it. But Misa is too dumb to elude me continually, there's no way she's behind this. 2%. Which means Light is. 90%. Eight percent probability that there is a third Kira, though low because the pattern of the current killings is the same as the first Kira. But if Light is Kira, why doesn't he kill me?_

 _Backtrack._

 _Fact: Light knows my name. Fact: I'm still alive. Probable fact: Light have known my name for a while - 75%. Fact: Kira is still active. Unknown: His motive for keeping me alive._

L breathed deeply, trying to organize his racing thoughts. It would have helped greatly if he could return to his favourite crouched position but somehow, he couldn't move.

 _Maybe Light isn't Kira? No! I just know that he is. But according to my calculations, if Light is Kira, and if he knows my name, he would kill me just like he did those FBI agents. 78%. Because I am in his way. Because it would fit his pattern. But he didn't, so that means my basic premise is wrong. Light is NOT Kira._

 _But that doesn't make sense. If Light is not Kira, why would he bother to know my name? He doesn't need to but is insufferably curious; high probability, 80%._

 _Or, he is Kira and he knows my name but hadn't had a chance to kill me. Given that the killings of criminal are still ongoing, 30%. Is he waiting for something? Light, or Kira, has shown that he could play a long game. What's his endgame?_

Then a thought struck him.

 _Or, he is Kira and he doesn't want to kill me. Why? Because I am, as he claims, his friend?_

L looked down at Kira again.

 **-Light-**

Light's dream changed. Unsurprising; the genius' dreams were as fluid as his conscious thoughts. And because Light was a teenager, his dream turned to sex, as it often does.

He was standing in a packed train, squeezed into a corner, facing the door. There were strangers all around him, but daringly, he started to rub himself. Catching sight of his reflection, he smirked sexily.

Nobody noticed that he was masturbating in a packed train. It was just like the days where he was under the surveillance of 64 cameras in his room, yet he still managed to write the names of criminals _in full view_. People really are dumb.

He gave a sighing moan as he stroked himself slowly.

 **-L-**

Light smiled, a crooked twitch of lips that looked very sensual. Then he moaned very softly.

Eyes wide, L noticed something else. Light was hard.

Light moaned again, biting his lower lip, then sighed and released L's hand.

 **-Light-**

But while it was deliciously exciting to masturbate on a crowded train, it would be foolish to climax. Light was not an exhibitionist; what got him excited was the thrill of doing _and_ getting away with something forbidden. So regretfully, he breathed deeply, biting his lower lip as he controlled himself. Willing his erection down.

He was a genius. Mind over matter. The crowded train melted away. He thought about quantum mechanics equations. Which brought him to statistical interpretation and probability and L.

Sigh. Always back to L.

 **-L-**

Light sighed again, and turned over. Even though he was now free, L remained where he is for a long time. Then slowly, he sat back into his favorite crouch.

 _Or he is Kira and doesn't want to kill me… for other reasons._

L sat and pondered until his laptop went to sleep. Closing the screen and placing the laptop away on the bedside table, he laid down on the bed and tried to sleep.

 _Fact: He has not killed me. Probable fact: He does not want to kill me. 70%. Fact: I ...don't want to sentence Light to death too. Fact: He is my first...only friend._

L turned over, facing the back of Light's head. In the dim lighting from the Tokyo urban lighting outside, he could see Kira's silhouette..

 _If he doesn't want to kill me… and if I don't want to sentence him to death… where does that leave us?_

L's devious mind began spinning out scenarios and plans. Once he realized he didn't want to sentence Light to death, somehow, everything else fell into place. After all, only he was utterly convinced Light was Kira; nobody else was. It would only be a blow to his pride to admit that he was wrong about that.

L glanced over to Light, smirking. So… Light has a crush on him, does he? L felt excited. He had, fleetingly, thought Light was attractive. But now, once that possibility opened the door, he couldn't stop thinking about it. Light was definitely very pretty, very sexy, and utterly brilliant. He would be an excellent choice for a partner, in all sense of the word. Sure, there was the issue of Light being Kira but no genius was complete without some eccentricity.

Light slept on, unaware of what the morning would bring...

-End-


End file.
